Risks
by Sakagami Rose
Summary: For the first time in his life, someone was truly afraid of losing him. Not the Chosen. Not the name. Zelos Wilder, the person. Oneshot, Zelloyd.


**Author's Note**: Finally found the inspiration to finish this! This takes place as an alternate for the Meltokio dinner party scene with Zelos, with even more a Zelloyd twist to it. Possibly before the Flanoir scene, but nothing's set in stone with timeline here. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"…That was bad. Really bad."<p>

The slightly disheveled dual swordsman muttered to himself as he tugged on the collar of his new attire, still feeling a bit awkward in the showy suit. Lloyd was so used to wearing his everyday red shirt and suspenders that being stuck in something so fancy made him uncomfortable, like he was trapped in an appearance he could never fit into. To make matters worse, as soon as he changed into the outfit, an entire mob of lovestruck maids dragged him into the building, stretching out the little time they had to escort him there by poking at his hair and throwing themselves on top of him in blind attempts of affection. It was a miracle at all that he made it into the dining hall in one piece, though his spiky chocolate hair now sprung out in random directions and his once perfect formalwear appeared to have seen better days.

Lloyd let out a tired sigh, leaning against the door and attempting to straighten up his jacket. _'That's different…usually Zelos is the one that gets swarmed by girls like that._' He glanced over himself in a nearby mirror with a frown, futilely trying to pat down a few loose strands on his head. _'I don't even look all that great right now anyway. Maybe it's just the rich clothes or something…'_

Giving up on trying to save whatever dignity his appearance had left, the teen's eyes drifted across the room, taking in the classy and ornate style of decoration. "This sure is luxurious…"

Nothing in place even seemed used, and everything had a pristine, classy image to it. This sort of life was so…foreign to Lloyd. All he knew before the world regeneration journey was his own house, the forest behind it, and Iselia. Things there were always exactly as they came across, and nothing was wasted or embellished. That life was what he grew up with, and that was the life he liked. The manner in which the nobles of Meltokio thrived from day to day made him uneasy in a sense, as if he could never take anything they did or said at face value. Even with Zelos, he felt like something was just…off. He had grown close to the Tethe'allan Chosen over the trip, and mulling over it…he could suppose Zelos had become a sort of best friend to him. Their relationship was a little weird, unique in a way that Lloyd couldn't even describe to himself. He knew what it was like to have a best friend, keeping Genis by his side all these years taught him that, but there was something distinct about his bond with Zelos that he couldn't quite put his finger on. A troublesome feeling crept down the back of his spine, and he quickly dismissed it, switching his mind back to the party ahead of him and nothing else.

"Mr. Lloyd, I presume?" The Sylvaranti hero spun around at the call, turning to see an elderly man waiting behind a counter, his unpleasant face wrinkling in impatience. "Your companion is waiting for you on the rear terrace."

"Companion?" He raised an eyebrow, blinking and desperately running through all the previous events of the day to remember any mention of a companion at the party. All he could think back to was being really excited and going to pick up his costume. Lloyd groaned in self-admonishment, realizing he was too busy anticipating the party all day to remember anything else that happened. _'Come on, think! Terrace…terrace…'_

His memory skidded back to a few hours ago when Zelos had told him more about the feast at the reception center. He tensed up a bit as he remembered the arm clasped casually around his neck and the famous smirk that made a spot over his shoulder. A smooth voice laughed as delighted azure eyes wandered towards his own baffled gaze. _"I know that building like the back of my hand, Bud. I'll have to show you the best spot in there sometime when, you know, I'm not busy with the Hunnies."_

The thoughts suddenly clicked, and Lloyd took a lucky guess at it, grinning and jabbing a thumb at the less than amused receptionist. "I bet it's Zelos, right?"

The agitated old man simply regarded his reply with a deadpan stare, pointing towards the door with a crooked finger. "The other guests are also 'anxiously' awaiting your arrival, Mr. Lloyd. How about you appease them by assuring them of your existence before heading off to the terrace?"

Lloyd's face blanked, but nodded hesitantly and began strolling towards the door, scratching his head in confusion. "I guess I could talk to a few of them…"

In all truth, he was just anticipating going to the terrace to see what was so great about that 'best spot' Zelos was telling him about. He stifled a cough, adjusting his collar once again and looking around the dining room nervously to meet various sets of scrutinizing eyes. Lloyd didn't expect to feel so meek among all the nobles, and had anticipated Zelos to be leading the way for him when he came, shying off the glares of surrounding aristocracy. He frantically scanned the room, searching for a familiar face to distract himself from the disapproval growing near him with each step.

In his pursuit, the brunet didn't process the tiny body in front of him, and caused a small collision towards the front of the room with her. He staggered up from the ground, wincing and pinching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. "I'm sorry-"

"Lloyd. What is 'Little Madam'?"

"What…?" He shook his head, then stood back up to find himself looking back at vacant eyes, framed by bubble gum pink hair and a decorative headband to pull it back. His muscles loosened in relief by the good timing on Presea's part by bumping into him and providing someone to talk to. "Presea? Why'd you ask all of a sudden?"

Her mouth bent in discontentment, and she tilted her head, absentmindedly pushing down the flouncy skirts of her dress. "Everyone has been calling me that…"

"Hm…" Lloyd glanced over his friend, then chuckled thoughtfully and smiled at the tiny axwoman. "Don't be so worried about it. I think it means cute or something like that."

Presea seemed to be deep in thought, furrowing her eyebrows and resting a hand on her chin. "Then it's…a compliment."

"Yeah."

"…I understand. I am happy." She replied with the same empty expression as usual, going back to playing with her headband.

Lloyd stood there with her for a minute, then realized that Presea had nothing more to say and he probably wouldn't be able to get any more conversation out of her, so he decidedly made his way through the masses of people again. He lightened up as he came across Sheena and Colette chatting fervently near a table about what Lloyd assumed to be Colette trying to drag a reluctant Sheena onto the dance floor. Colette caught his attention and cheerfully waved at him in greeting, releasing a grateful Sheena from her death hold grasp. "Ah, Lloyd! Listen! Everyone calls me 'Fair Lady'!"

The swordsman laughed, jogging towards them with a teasing grin. "If you want to keep being called that, you'd better not do anything clumsy today."

"No problem, no problem!"

The blonde reassured him, and Sheena positioned herself at Colette's side, crossing her arms and looking skittish.

"Something wrong?" Lloyd turned to Sheena, knitting his face in shared sympathy. "You look nervous."

Sheena huffed and threw her hands up in exasperation. "I look like one of Zelos' cheap floozies!" She motioned to her revealing gown, quickly going back to covering up her almost exposed chest with her arms.

He targeted her with an entertained expression, crossing his own arms in a playful mock. "Sheena, you don't look bad at all! I think you look great!"

"Yeah!" Colette pitched in, tugging on the summoner's arms with a kind smile. "You look beautiful, Sheena!" The tiny angel looked meditative, then giggled and focused back on her companion. "I'm not really sure what a 'floozy' is though…"

Sheena blinked at them, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks. "T-Thanks…"

Lloyd nodded to her happily in recognition, then let his concentration wander around the room a bit before returning back to their side. "Say…you guys haven't seen Zelos around by any chance, have you?"

Colette became clueless and Sheena shrugged, but mused a bit encouragingly as she noticed the crestfallen look on his face. "He said he was waiting for someone up on the rear terrace, but-"

The hero's demeanor abruptly brightened tenfold, an eager grin splitting across his mouth. "Really? Thanks, Sheena!"

And with that, Lloyd zoomed off, dashing up the stairs without regards to the surrounding outrage of disapproval at his lack of class. Sheena remained where she was, completely unsure of what just happened and Colette took the opportunity to attempt a sneak attack at pulling Sheena across the dance floor again.

His elegant shoes slid miserably across the expensive carpeting with his speed, but Lloyd took little notice as he ran across the upstairs floor, gratefully escaping the critical troops of nobles below. He propped himself up on the windowsill, taking a moment to catch his breath from his mad dash away from the dining hall. Being boxed in by the rich and famous of Meltokio was too suffocating for Lloyd, as if the tight collar and unaccustomed clothes didn't do the job enough for him.

"Spending your free time outrunning trucks, Bud?"

He perked up instantly as the familiar voice carried across his mind, and his head automatically beckoned upward to meet the complacent stare of none other than Zelos Wilder. The redhead also wore his formal attire, a stunning suit-and-jacket combo with dark green and ivory accents to compliment his neatly braided hair. Lloyd found himself unable to turn away from the royal image of Zelos, staring with a sort of amused wonder as the Chosen hopelessly blew a few locks of stray scarlet hair away from his vision.

By rare chance, the talkative brunet recognized that he had no idea what to say to his friend. Before he had seen Zelos, there were thousands of questions and conversation buzzing through his train of thought, but now that the time had arrived, nothing escaped his lips.

Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck, stuttering lamely. "Not...busy with the Hunnies, I guess?"

"Not today." The Tethe'allan cocked an eyebrow, then drew in a breath, taking a seat by him on the windowsill. "What're you even doing up here?"

"What?" Lloyd spun around to face him, looking stupefied and rejected. "Aren't you the one that told me to come meet you up here?"

"Huh?" Zelos gawked at him, then snapped a finger and nodded thoughtfully. "That's right! I told you I was going to show you the best spot in here!"

Lloyd felt himself sweatdrop. "Did you seriously forget already…?"

He shrugged, holding up his hands defensively. "No, no, the 'Great Zelos Wilder' does not forget his promises, Lloyd! Not ever! Actually…I was going to come get you." His grin quirked upward smugly. "I wasn't exactly expecting you to leave the party and come running to me."

The teen blushed indignantly, making a face and spouting out a quick fib. "I didn't come 'running' for you! I was just…trying to get away from all the rich people down there." He fidgeted, scratching his head awkwardly and evoking a halfhearted laugh. "It's weird, I didn't count on feeling so out of place here, you know?"

Zelos blinked, his eyes half lidded in a quiet pity. "It's like a zoo down there, isn't it?" His focus drifted towards a chandelier hanging above them, his eyes illuminated by the candlelight. "Everyone watching you like you're some kind of animal…putting on those fake smiles when you greet them but glaring daggers at you as soon as you turn your back."

Lloyd processed his words calmly, observing the fire reflected off his companion's gaze helplessly. "You hate it, don't you, Zelos? Being the Chosen and all?"

He scoffed in ridicule, leaning down to rest his chin on his clasped fists in irritation. "Like hell I do, Bud. I would give anything to break away from this stupid title and all the stuck-up bastards in this city." A sad, cracked smile formed on his face as he spoke, almost in a whisper. "Death would be a dream to end the nightmare."

Almond eyes widened in horror, and Lloyd angrily reached over to shake Zelos' shoulders. "What are you saying? You can't possibly hate it all so bad that you want to die! What would you even accomplish by dying?"

The brooding Chosen slowly turned to bore into the panic-stricken eyes of his friend, a serious glare crossing over his own expression. "My mother would get her dying wish. My sister would finally be happy as the new Chosen. And out of the whole deal, I don't have to be bothered with anything anymore. It's a sweet ending: everyone's happy."

"Not me!" Lloyd's fists clenched at his lap in rage, trembling as he spoke. "Are you crazy? You can't just throw away your life like that!" He cringed, his heart pounding with an unheard tremor as he looked away. "I don't want you to die, Zelos! You hear me? I would never forgive you!"

Zelos' own ocean blue stare softened in surprise, and he regarded Lloyd with a remorseful sigh as his hand gently brushed across the top of the other male's forehead, pushing back strands of soft, chestnut hair. "I'm sorry, Bud. Forget I said it. Now, come on." He rose up from his spot by the window, holding out a hand to the troubled swordsman. "I'll show you the place, just like I promised."

Lloyd felt himself unable to move, but took a deep breath and slowly rose up to place a hand in Zelos'. "Fine."

A fond smile formed on the Chosen's face, and he tilted his head towards another flight of stairs. "That's more like it. Let's go."

The trip down took only seconds, but it passed like hours in Lloyd's mind as Zelos lead him on by the hand down the empty halls, his fingers clasped fittingly around his own. As they made their way down the vacant path, Lloyd silently questioned the heat running through his veins and the gentle warmth of Zelos' hand, but passed it off quickly as stress from the aristocrat's previous words spoken. He chose not to pay mind to the frigid longing in his arm as Zelos let go, approaching a large set of doors with a smug expression on his face.

"Here we are, my little bumpkin! The best place ever!"

"…Zelos, I just see doors."

He made a miffed face. "I was going to _open_ the doors, smart one! Now, close your eyes."

"But I thought you were going to show me-"

"Bud. Work with me here, hm?"

Lloyd let out an exasperated breath and closed his eyes, hearing the distinct sounds of the man creaking a giant door open and feeling the careful nudge of Zelos pushing him inside.

"Go ahead! Take a look."

Chocolate eyes opened, taking in an extravagant ballroom, walls painted as if a canvas itself. The floor length windows towards the back lit the auditorium beautifully with the moon's soft glow, and Zelos slid down to the floor comfortably, watching the wonder in Lloyd's expression with a spark in his eyes. "Like it? I figured you missed seeing the nighttime sky like in Bumpkin Land, and this is the best place to do that in peace."

Lloyd nodded in agreement, then turned to Zelos with a slight pout. "Ok, first off, it's not 'bumpkin land', it's 'Iselia'. And yeah…" The smile returned to his face and he looked around, footsteps echoing through the room. "It's nice here. It's not filled with all those ridiculous decorations and…I did miss watching the stars." He saddened a bit, the moon reflecting off his gaze as the candlelight did in Zelos'. "I remember looking up at the stars with my dad when I was little."

He broke out of his melancholy as soon as it came, a hand resting comfortingly on his shoulder. "I know I'm not Kratos, and I don't think I ever want to be, but…" Zelos smiled encouragingly, nudging Lloyd with his arm. "How about watching the stars with your best bud?"

Emotion surged in Lloyd's chest like wildfire, and it took everything he had to shove down the looming realization in his mind. All he could do was respond with a grateful glimpse, taking a seat on the floor and avoiding his friend's eyes by surveying the stars. He suddenly became painfully aware of how close Zelos was sitting to him, and of the mild rhythm of Zelos' breathing as he copied his actions.

This was the sort of moment that made his entire relationship with Zelos different than with anyone else. Lloyd professed Zelos to be his best friend, though he never got worked up like this when he was with Genis, and he professed to like Colette the most, though his heart beat nowhere near as fast by a single touch from Zelos. Stressing over it now, Lloyd realized he always knew. He knew what that gradual feeling was that built inside of him for the redheaded charmer, but he'd always dismissed it, not wanting to understand the truth himself. He didn't want to admit it to himself that he had become fixated on Zelos, of all people. He told himself there was no possible way he could be feeling like this for the Chosen idiot, and aside from that fact, Zelos had plenty of people, namely women, slung over his shoulders at his disposal. Lloyd didn't stand a chance in hell at having the great womanizer return anything he was feeling for him.

And the worst part was…Lloyd told himself he was okay with that.

The hero choked, finally understanding in this calm moment with his friend, that he couldn't bear it. He was in love with Zelos Wilder.

He instantly sprung to his feet, trying to rush out of the room before he did something stupid about it. "Zelos, I-"

"Hey, Bud." Zelos continued to watch the stars in his place as if Lloyd hadn't even moved, a serene aura about him. "Can you dance?"

Lloyd suddenly forgot his entire mental breakdown, glancing at Zelos with a puzzled frown. "What?"

"Dancing." He chuckled with a handsome smirk, turning to face his companion. "Please tell me they have dancing back in Bumpkin Land."

The brunet exhaled in exasperation. "Iselia. And well, yeah, I mean, we have dancing there. I just…never learned, really." He shrugged. "I never had any reason to."

"Then I've got a fun idea." Zelos rose and crossed over to Lloyd, elbowing him playfully. "How about you have the 'Amazing Chosen of Tethe'alla' teach you how to dance."

Lloyd blanched, realizing how this was really not going in favor to his situation and he needed to ditch the room as soon as possible.

But under the warm watch of those hypnotizing azure eyes…he learned he was unable to say 'no'.

The younger male observed on in complete captivity as Zelos pulled him in his strong arms, positioning Lloyd across from him in an effective dancing hold. "That should do it. Just watch me lead this time and try to follow along, alright?"

Lloyd barely felt himself agree as Zelos tugged him closer by the waist, swaying him around the room with elegant grace. The teen's inner protests went unheard by both parties as his partner lead him step by cadenced step, the only music surrounding them becoming their shifting breath and rising beatings of their pulses. The excitement spread through him as he felt Zelos' fingers intertwine with his, and his other arm clung helplessly around the Chosen's neck as Zelos' free arm made its way to Lloyd's hip in order to adjust his position. Each step seemed to draw them closer together, and Zelos' intoxicating scent kept him powerless to resist the haze overtaking his mind. Lloyd was mesmerized, and had little time to realize it before his lips connected with his partner's at a single step towards the window.

That was when the moment froze over. Lloyd snapped out of his trance, forcefully pulling back to stare at a shock-ridden Zelos, the man expressing an uncharacteristic vulnerability as his hand reached up to graze the place where Lloyd's mouth had been.

Lloyd had no idea how it had happened. The last thing he knew was that after a certain turn around the ballroom, he had seen Zelos' face bent dangerously close to his own, and his desire took control before he had the will to stop it.

He had kissed his best friend. Lloyd had given up his first kiss to another guy, and not just any other guy. Zelos Wilder.

The horror festered through his being like an infection, swirling a breathtaking fear at the pit of his stomach. He gaped, unable to speak, unable to move as he watched those awe-struck eyes meet his own guilty stare.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there. Fast.

His feet carried him out the door in a frenzy, but he stumbled as he burst through the doors, his new shoes skidding across the carpet only to slam him against a wall. Lloyd spun around hurriedly, ignoring the throbbing in his head to continue his mad dash out, only to be stopped abruptly by a hand pinning his against the same wall he crashed into. His breath hitched in a gasp as he met Zelos' targeted gaze cornering his own, the intense severity of it making the brunet shrink back against the surface. Zelos said nothing for a minute, and appeared to open his mouth after a while to do so.

He could have said anything. Lloyd deserved it all. Any rejection, any questioning, any anger. He could handle it.

What he couldn't handle was the electrifying surge of heat that coursed through his body as Zelos' lips crashed into his open ones, pulling them together with a tender but hungry hold. Lloyd melted into the kiss as soon as it came, pushing his tongue across Zelos' to deepen the kiss and he caved in, granting Zelos access. Every part of him refused to disregard Zelos any longer as the Chosen ran his hands underneath Lloyd's jacket, stroking the sensitive parts of his chest with tender ease. The smaller male let out a soft groan, running his hands through scarlet hair and sinking lower to the ground with his abductor in a wild explosion of lust. Zelos straddled over him in the darkness, continuing to kiss him passionately along the face and jaw as Lloyd's arms wrapped closely around the man's upper torso, tugging at the velvety cloth of his suit.

Just when he thought he couldn't stand the tension of Zelos pushing against his lower abdomen any longer, the Chosen pulled away, his face flushed with heat as he looked down, kneeling back by Lloyd's spread legs. Lloyd watched on, bewildered and a bit dashed while the suave noble rubbed at the back of his head in plain embarrassment and remorse.

"Lloyd, I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, uh…" His eyes drifted back to the disarrayed form of Lloyd on the floor, his suit now undone in sporadic places across his chest with the matching springs of chocolate hair tousled about on top of his head and face. "To go that far with it."

Lloyd chuckled despite himself, sitting up to face Zelos. "You're apologizing again? And for this?"

Zelos looked surprisingly panic-stricken, as if he needed to correct himself before Lloyd shunned him forever. "Listen, I was just going to tell you how I felt! But then…" He motioned to Lloyd's appearance, specifically the undone buttons on the teen's pants. "Then I did all that."

Lloyd laughed as his disconcerted mate clutched at his head in frustration, muttering about how stupid he was for his actions. "Zelos, I'm not mad! Do I look mad to you?"

Azure eyes trailed over the angry red marks on Lloyd's neck. "Uh…well…"

"Zelos." The smaller swordsman scooted closer to him, poking at the messily ripped off parts of his companion's jacket. "I messed you up almost as much as you did to me. We're both guilty here."

The redhead felt a genuine grin split across his lips as he laughed along, shaking his head in defeat. "Alright, alright, I give up! We're both idiots, man."

Lloyd smirked in amusement, then blinked and looked away, restored the awkward feeling from earlier before the sudden make out session. "I know I'm…_extremely_ late with this, but…" He gulped and met the Chosen's watchful eyes, a blush spreading even further over his face. "I love you. A lot."

Zelos matched Lloyd's blush and sat blankly for a minute, then couldn't help it as pure mirth bounced over his expression. "Geez, Bud, I knew you would tell me sometime…but godammit, it sure is good to finally hear it."

Lloyd doubled Zelos' empty stare from earlier, his face turning bright red in humiliation as he understood the words. "You _knew_?"

Zelos nodded smugly, tilting the brunet's chin up with a single finger. "Hunny, I'm an expert at these things. You honestly thought I didn't realize it when you started acting all awkward around me, freezing up like a block whenever I touched you?" He leaned in closer, his lips brushing against Lloyd's forehead affectionately as he spoke. "I'm surprised you held out for as long as you did with the way I was coming on to you once I figured it out. I just didn't realize exactly how much I wanted you too until, well…"

"Wait, so…" Lloyd hesitated, frowning slightly as his holder pulled back from his face. "Do you feel the same way, Zelos? Have you…or…." His mind swarmed with worry as the various possibilities slammed into him. "Am I just some plaything for you…? Is that what…that…really was?"

His turmoil dissipated as he felt himself being dragged forward by two arms enclosing around his figure endearingly. Zelos' head nuzzled into Lloyd's shoulder with a sigh, the man closing his eyes in grief. "Don't ever say that again, you hear me, Bud? What just happened wasn't like some let off for me with a random chick on the street. It was real. It was me trying to put my feelings into words, but…" He chuckled sadly. "Failing with you, as usual. If you don't want this, just say the word, alright? I'll back off and act like it never happened."

"I don't want that." Lloyd returned the embrace, breathing in the scent as he beckoned his head towards Zelos' unkempt braid. "Zelos…I just want you. I don't want you to leave me alone…I don't want you to die. Please…" His eyes closed and his fingers clenched even tighter to the man's suit. "Stay with me."

The Chosen seemed to pause for a minute, eyes wide as Lloyd held onto him, clinging to him as if each and every breath Zelos took was precious to him, as if the minute the hero let go Zelos would disappear into the wind never to be seen again.

Disappearing would've been an appealing gift to Zelos just a day ago. But something changed as he felt Lloyd's hands clutching desperately around his figure, his eyes shining with unshed tears only for him.

Lloyd was scared. For the first time in his life, someone was truly afraid for him. Afraid of losing not the Grand Chosen of Tethe'alla, but of losing Zelos. Zelos Wilder, the person, not the title.

Zelos felt his own eyes glaze over in the moonlight, tightening the embrace around Lloyd as if to answer his question wholeheartedly and return its meaning full force. His head buried deeper into his partner's shoulder, and he whispered a choked promise in his ear. "I'm not leaving you, Lloyd. I promise."

"…'The Great Zelos'…he never forgets his promises…right?"

"Not ever."


End file.
